burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Top 5 favorite cars?
5. Hunter Cavalry - The most Original car in the world and thats why i like it. Never gets boring. 4. Hawker Mech - A VERY funny car lol! 3. Rossolini Tempesta GT - Second version of my fav car... 2. Krieger Uberschall 8 - Quick and dosent gets destroyed as quick as the WTR. The WTR is like a motorbike... 1. Rossolini Tempesta - Its just... AMAZING! Whats your top 5? Smudger13 In no particular order: * Carbon X12 * Hawker Solo * Dust Storm ST * GT Concept * Of course the Touge Criterion Exlonox Currently, my top-five are... *Jansen P12 Diamond *Carson Annihilator Street Rod *Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo *Carson Hippie Van *Carson Dust Storm SuperTurbo Jjbest Probably any 5 out of: *Toy 88 *Dust Storm *BR Dust Storm I forgot the name of *Toy Ghostbuster Car *ASR *PCPD Hawker *Takedown 4x4 And a few golden oldies... *P12 *LM Classic I like lots of cars --Jjbest 16:21, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Rappy # Touge Criterion (absolute fave) # Cavarly (did everything in the game with it, got used to it) # V25 Revenge Racer # P12 # GT Tiger (just for the livery) Spoil-t * Annihilator Street Rod * Olympus Governor * Extreme Hot Rod * Dust Storm (both viraints) * Takedown 4x4 [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 16:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Crashbroke23 * Criterion R205 GT * Rossolini Tempesta GT * Super DX * Muscle Prototype * Supercar or Jansen Carbon X12 It great to be different! LeMansRacer * Hunter Citizen * Hunter Civilian * Hunter Spur * Hunter PCPD Spur * Toy Hunter Citizen 67.60.66.137 5) Rossolini Tempesta Dream - Just a nice artistic paintjob 4) Toy GT Nighthawk - The fastest Toy out there 3) Jansen P12 Track Package - Gives me an idea of what a Jansen P12 mixed with a race car would be like 2) Jansen P12 88 Special - One word, Hover! 1) Original GT Nighthawk - Outstanding job criterion, you made the best and fastest car out there AssassinLegend The Watson Revenge Racer. The Jansen XS12. The Carson Inferno Van. The Nakamura Rai-jin Turbo. And finally... Uh... Oops. I'd write the GT Nighthawk, but everyone loves it. The Extreme Hot Rod gets crushed too easily. I think I'll just leave this one alone. AssassinLegend 06:44, 21 June 2009 (UTC) LoukieMann 5. Jansen P12 Track Package - A Really Useful Car In That Level 4. Jansen X12 - Probably One Of The Most Sleek Cars In The Game 3. Montgomery Hawker Solo - It Just Rocks 2. Carbon Hawker Solo - Really Nice Car but I don't have it yet :l 1. Carbon Jansen X12 - FANTASTIC CAR Of course , all paradise cars are worth loving , but these are in my opinion cars that can change your game.. 213.105.189.216 1) Cavalry Bootlegger - Fast alternative to the Cavalry. 2) Annihilator Street Rod - Truly faster than stink! 3) Dust Storm ST - So good at Stunt Run! 4) Extreme Hot Rod - So fast! So used to it! 5) Cavalry - Basic but cool... Revenge Racer From Burnout Revenge # Revenge Racer/360 version # Prototype R205 GT # Euro Classic LM # EA Racer # Criterion Racer # Criterion R205 GT Nighthawk3000 in no particular order coz theys all uber. 1. Nighthawk obviously XD 2. Uberschall 8 3. P12 88 special (Back to the future) 4. Thunder Shadow 5. Touge Sport :Please sign your posts to forum or talk pages with ~~~~. OveReAction '''Burnout Paradise' 1. Carson Tribal Special - for Good Flatspinning 2. Carson GT Tiger - all rounder 3. Kitano Carbon Hydros Custom - controllable Carbon Car 4. Montgomery Hawker - for maneuvering in Road Rage 5. Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo - best for Online Race Burnout Series 1. Criterion Racer GT - Burnout Revenge 2. all Hot Rods in all Burnout games - Burnouts 1 to Paradise 3. Custom Coupe Ultimate - Burnout Dominator 4. Muscle Type 1 - Burnout 3: Takedown 5. Gangster Boss - Burnout Legends OveReAction 13:56, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Rifqi Ramadhan 1. rossolini tempesta = COOL CAR 2. jansen carbon X12 = SPEED OF LIGHT 3. jansen XS12 = SPEED AND POWERFULL 4. watson R-TURBO = SUPER JUMPER 5. hunter cavalry = SUPER DRIFTER :Please sign your edits with ~~~~. Thanks, Moneyandcarfeak My Favorite 5 Cars would be: # Montgomery Carbon Hawker-Best looking and fast as hell. # Jansen Carbon X12-Would be my favorite if it didn't drift at low speeds. # Hunter HotSpur-Have fun picking your car out of its grill. # Carson Thunder Shadow-The car looks like it would eat your face! # Montgomery Hawker Mech-Any car in which you can switch boost is just awesome. Moneyandcarfeak 23:37, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Ultraburnout # Carson GT flame # Carson Extreme hot rod # Carson GT nighthawk # Montgromey Hawker solo # Carson Tribal special Ultraburnout 01:48, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Speedracer32 # GT Concept (a great all rounder) # Revenge Racer (my favourite for ranked races) # Olympus Governor (brilliant for beating Nighthawks senseless) # Toy P12 (great at stunt runs i set a score of 54 million in it) # Watson R-Turbo Roadster (the car i used most in my career) :PLEASE sign your edits with ~~~~ C ee X # Kitano Touge Criterion # Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo # Kitano Carbon Hydros Custom # Jansen Carbon X12 # Montgomery Hawker Solo Namdamyo (In no particular order) *P12 Track package *Dust Storm SuperTurbo *Rai-Jin Turbo *GT Flame *Carbon GT Concept Namdamyo 02:58, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Trainguyxx 5) Montgomery Hawker Solo - Because i sat there staring at the paintjob for 5 minutes when i got it, and it handles like i want it to 4) Fire Truck (Burnout 3) - I have had so many good memories with that firetruck (ps no one said just paradice, and i like bunrout 3 and 4 beter anyway XD) 3) Logitech World Racer - the logitec racer looks just awsome, and who doesn't like logitec? 2) Watson Revenge Racer - Revenge Racer in paradice might be great, but hey, respect your elders! it's just one awsome car to drive. 1) Carson Extreme Hot Rod I'm a huge speed machine, and i dont care if i crash a few times, because the other cars need 10 more seconds to catch up with me XD Trainguyxx :Please don't forget to sign your posts with ~~~~. ToxinCarnageVenom # Jansen P12 - The definition of fun. # Jansen Toy 88 Special - Soaring to previously unreachable heights. # Hunter Olympus Governor - Crushing insignificant opponents into dunst is my favourite pastime. # Carson Dust Storm SuperTurbo - Flying through the air past opponents is fun. # Carson Thunder Shadow - Dark as night and fast as light, hey, that ryhmes. ToxinCarnageVenom 18:35, October 16, 2009 (UTC)ToxinCarnageVenom